The New student at Fumizuki Academy
by AnimeFreak and Harry P.Freak
Summary: This Year I'm Going To Japan! and Go to this really awkward school that my parents enrolled me in but Who would have known that the classes were determined by How smart you are. How stupid is that? Well, Im pretty sure I would have gotten into class A if I didnt miss the Placement test! UGH WHY DIDN'T I COME A FEW DAYS BEFORE? UGH now im stuck in class F!


**Haii~ Its Animefreak here... Yes, I know that I haven't written an ouran in like 4eva but I just finished watching this anime Baka and Test (First season) and I was like 'OMG I NEED TO MAKE A FANFICTION' and So here it is- This was totally my idea I was going tell Hp but then I was like 'Her phone isnt working and I dont feel like walking down the street to her house in Pjs' Anyway. No idea how to start this off so gimme a break ^^" Im not used to making stories with other characters that are already made so!~ Please Nothing bad about it kay? POV may Change~ (btw its based off of me OFCOURSE w)**

* * *

Chapter 1~ New Student In Class F?!

Kumiko's POV :

Hello, My Name is Kumiko. Im 15 Years old. My height is a bit shorter then normal girls I guess I could say.. I'm about 4'10" I originally came from america. Since I came here in the middle of a school year. But since The Times are changed I sorta... Missed my placement test (Enter Sweatmark here) So I was automatically Placed in class F, Im sort of glad though! If I am in a lower grade class I would be able to make friends faster right? So here is my story, Hope you like it!~

* * *

Normal POV:

Kumiko was walking down the halls of the Old School Building. She was Tried considering of the Time change. She walked into class F Lazily as if she had been there before. When she saw how crappy the place was she almost died of laughter. Everyone there Turned and looked at her thinking she was from one of the higher classes. Kumiko was smart probably Class A material but since she hadn't taken the test she was placed in Class F. The first person to come up to her was Yuji Sakamoto, the class F rep.

"Umm, Just why exactly are you here?" He asked impolitely

"Well, Isn't that obvious stupid? I'm the new Student here class F, Gotta problem with it?" Kumiko said after stopped laughing

"Woah Woah Woah!? New Student? How come I didn't hear about this Yuji?" said the Shorter Boy behind him.

"Akihisa(Or Yoshii Cant remember what he called him), Its not like these Teachers tell me these things!" Yuji said in a rather loud voice.

Kumiko just ignored their Small argument and looked to see if they're any other girls in the class. Even though she only saw two of them, She was glad she wasn't the only one feeling pain here. But instead of sitting over there with them she went into the corner of the room and sat there. She was glad she knew some Japanese or she would just flunk out completely... But reading it was a completely different story... Kumiko was wearing her really long Brown colored hair up in a ponytail like normal. Now normally in america they could wear whatever they wanted now she was in uniform. But she couldn't find a size that was big enough for her just because her breasts were a D cup.

She knew she was attractive in more ways than just one but she didn't like that kind of attention. She closed her Hazel colored eyes and fell asleep. She was smart enough as it is so she didn't bother studying since she was really tired. But when she was woken up Class F and Class E were in an Summoning war. Just her luck... It was the class Rep Who had woken her up from her nap too... well since she had already taken the test but was still placed here she was aloud to battle.

"Hey wake up!" The voice started to say "Come on! We are in the middle of a Summoning war and we need someone to go help!" Of course it was Yuji telling her what to do.

But by the time she had just opened her eyes Class E had barged in with their little avatars. Kumiko Stood up greatly pissed that she was woken up. She summoned her avatar. Since it was combined academics she was way above them in points.

* * *

Kumiko's POV:

First I was woken up and now I have to battle? UGH I am totally just going to kick their Lazy asses right now and get it over with! I made my avatar defeat then with no problem. and since I was a probationary student my Avatar can also Touch things from the real world. Everyone in Class F even the one with the pink hair were surprised that I was so strong. I could get used to this.

* * *

Normal POV:

Kumiko (american name: Emily) was beating Class E's members one by one without even trying. She was in fact Thoroughly pissed off so doing so didn't really change anything besides well her being super smart and all. By the time the Class E rep was informed of the new student attacking them without effort she was already at their Door getting ready to beat their avatars'. When they summoned them and tried to fight back her avatar was already beating them.

After the war was finished Yuji had said that they were to switch equipment considering that they won. When she got back to class room everyone came up to Kumiko and congratulating her on how awesome she was. Though since she was tired she was just saying 'Thank you' to everyone before passing out on the floor.

* * *

**Ok! Hope you liked it~~~~ and I havent been doing the ouran one because I have homework and stuff like that now these day!~ so I hope you guys Understand my dilemma over here** **anyway here is the beginning of the life of Kumiko!~ and I'll draw a picture of her avatar just to show you guys how cute I pictured it to be writing this! anyway I didnt plan this happening one bit all I did was just let my fingers type and this was the outcome~! Hope you guys enjoyed it and I might just continue the series if you guys start actually reading it~**


End file.
